


It was only a matter of time

by PurpleNinja11



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Demons, For the Win, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jschlatt is there, One Shot, The election, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, and, could be angstier, l'manburg, manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNinja11/pseuds/PurpleNinja11
Summary: Tubbo knows that Pogtopia won't trust him very soon because of a secret he has been hiding. He also knows that Manburg would only trust him even more for the same secret. He needs to make a decision.
Relationships: Tubbo & Schlatt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272





	It was only a matter of time

It was only a matter of time.

Tubbo knew that as soon as he turned 16 things would change. That was when the thoughts would start. The horrible dreadful thoughts that he had been told about as a child. The constant thirst for blood, the need for power. Next would be the cold. Everything would begin to seem so cold. His bones would feel like ice blocks whenever he walks. How his skin overtime would become freezing to touch. He would still feel cold in the hottest days and the only thing that could heat him up would be spending the day in the Nether. Tubbo knew what the next step would be. 

And well, Tubbo was 16 and a half now. Both of the steps have happened. It was just his luck that a war had been happening at the same time. Everyone had been feeling a little bloodlusty and Tubbo was needed in the Nether to get Neterite for L’Manburg. But alas, the war was over now. They won. Yay. 

WIlbur had decided to hold an election, quite a bad move if you ask Tubbo, and wouldn’t you know it he lost. Then Wilbur and Tommy were exiled and Schlatt became president. Tommy and Wilbur really needed some help and when they asked Tubbo if he could be a spy, how could he refuse? The idea of having all of that power over them for once was intoxicating. Then Schlatt just had to make Tubbo his right hand man. 

Now Tubbo wasn’t an idiot. He could see the position of power he had here. He had massive dirt on Pogtopia. He knows where their base is, their war plans, their allies. But he also had dirt on Schlatt. He knew all of Schlatts secret bunkers, plans and hidden weapons. And Tubbo also had _personal_ dirt on Schlatt. Tubbo could see how Schlatt shivered in Summer, how he always had to have power. And Tubbo could see the horns on his head. With all of this together, Tubbo knew that he would be in a much better position if he joined Schlatt fully. 

Tubbo knocked on Schlatts office door, straightening his suit jacket, honing into his awkward persona. He hears a come in. Tubbo enters the office and sees Schlatt sitting at his desk with Quackity in the opposite chair.Schlatt looks up at Tubbo and smirks. He waves Quackity out of the room before offering Tubbo the chair. 

“Good morning, Mr President.” Tubbo begins before Schlatt cuts him off.

“Just Schlatt is fine, Tubbo” He says with a grin.

Tubbo blinks in surprise, guilt filling him for just a second. He knows that Tommy and Wilbur trust him. He knows that everyone will be disappointed in him. But he also knows that Schlatt will be able to help Tubbo in many more ways than L’Manburg ever did. Tubbo has spent too long living his life in fear. He felt it when he used to have a bag packed full of all the necessary equipment to run away at a moment's notice. He felt it when Niki first joined L’Manburg, her pure white wings screaming enemy. He felt it every moment someone questioned where he came from or who his parents were or why he was always in the Nether. He felt it when the weight on his shoulders from carrying a secret for so long became unbearable. But he never felt scared around Schlatt. Not once was that overwhelming fear there. And he knew how Pogtopia would treat him once they found out. 

Tubbo took one look at Schlatt. He was sitting there, one hand twirling a pen while the other rested on the desk. He was leaning back into his chair, his suit had no crinkles and his horns shining. He was looking right into Tubbos eyes, something that Wilbur never did. 

“I have a proposition.” Tubbo explained already knowing that Tommy will never trust him again. 

Schlatt smirked. “You want to be a double agent don’t you.”

Tubbo stepped back, surprised. “You knew that I was a spy!?”

“Of course I did, Tubbo. What do I look like an idiot? But why now?” Schlatt stood up, walking around to be in front of Tubbo. “Huh? What changed your mind?”

Tubbo already knew the reason.

Because it was only a matter of time till his horns grew in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thanks for reading. If you liked this, you should check out my other Tubbo fic, My L'Manburg. I might write a oneshot of Schlatt realising that Tubbo is like him or of Tubbo getting his horns. If it was unclear, Schlatt and Tubbo are both demons but Tubbo is still going through his development so no one knows he is a demon yet. Niki was also an angel which is one of the reasons she is suffering a lot in Manburg. Ngl I really wish that Tubbo was on Manburgs side in the war :/. But anyway. Thanks again so much for reading!


End file.
